Another Conclusion (Part 1)
Another Conclusion (Part 1) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Unleashed. Synopsis Mordecai is video chatting with Zim's Gang. Meanwhile, Ninja Rangers battle Beevil, Fragra, Shumazu, Choobozu, Zurgane, Motodrone, Toy Cog and Wedding Dress Org. In a side story, Shadow Black Widow is doing to Wendy into Shadow Wendy. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai is video chatting with Zim's Gang) *'Zim': (On Computer) Thank you and the crew that the Tallest made us new weapons. *'Mordecai': No problem. That's what I do. Also, I shipped a package for you some new weapons. *'Gumball': (On Computer) Okay. *(Zim's Gang opened a package it is revealed to be a Physics Guns and a Lightsabers) *'Darwin': (On Computer) What is this? *'Mordecai': Physics Gun and Lightsabers. *'Louise': (On Computer) New weapons? *'Mordecai': That's right. *'Skoodge': (On Computer) Okay, then. Love it. *'Bashful': (On Computer) We gotta go. We have work to do on the mission. *'Nicole': (On Computer) Bye, Mordecai. *(Zim calls off) *'Mordecai': Bye. *(With Ninja Rangers and Wild Force Rangers) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Blazing Lion! Red Wild Force Ranger! *'Yellow Wild Force Ranger': Soaring Eagle! Yellow Wild Force Ranger! *'Blue Wild Force Ranger': Surging Shark! Blue Wild Force Ranger! *'Black Wild Force Ranger': Iron Bison! Black Wild Force Ranger! *'White Wild Force Ranger': Noble Tiger! White Wild Force Ranger! *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Howling Wolf! Lunar Wild Force Ranger! *'Wild Force Rangers': Guardians of the Earth, United we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force! *'Red Wind Ranger': Power of Air! Red Wind Ranger! *'Blue Wind Ranger': Power of Water! Blue Wind Ranger! *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Power of Earth! Yellow Wind Ranger! *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Power of Thunder! Crimson Thunder Ranger! *'Navy Thunder Ranger': Power of Thunder! Navy Thunder Ranger! *'Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode': Green Samurai Power! Samurai Ranger, full power! *'Ninja Rangers': Power Rangers Ninja Storm! *'Ninja Rangers and Wild Force Rangers': Power Rangers United! *'Red Wind Ranger': You better say your prayers! *'Toy Org': If that's how it's gonna be. *'Wedding Dress Org': Wild Force! Let's fight this out! *'Shimazu': Alright! Go get 'em! *(Beevil, Fragra, Shumazu, Choobozu, Zurgane, Motodrone, Toy Cog and Wedding Dress Org charged) *'Red Wind Ranger': Ninja Sword! Let's go! *(Ninja Rangers and Wild Force Rangers charged) *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Here I come! *'Red Wind Ranger': Hah! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Aah! *'Choobozu': Jerk! *(Choobozu, Red Wild Force Ranger and Red Wind Ranger are fighting each other) *'Choobozu': Please down from my big brother! Giant Second Lance! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Red Lion Fang! *(Red Wild Force Ranger slashes Choobozu) *'Red Wind Ranger': Froward Slash! *(Red Wind Ranger slashes Choobozu) *'Red Wind Ranger': Hawk Blaster! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Lion Blaster! *(Red Wild Force Ranger and Red Wind Ranger shoots Choobozu) *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Crimson Staff! *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Lunar Cue! *(Crimson Thunder Ranger and Lunar Wild Force Ranger slashes Motodrone) *(Lunar Wild Force Ranger shoots Motodrone) *(Yellow Wild Force Ranger attacks Toy Cog) *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Lion Hammer! *(Yellow Wind Ranger hits Toy Cog) *(White Wild Force Ranger hits Beevil on the head) *'Beevil': Youch! *'Blue Wind Ranger': Blast of Water! *(Blue Wind Ranger uses Blast of Water to hit Wedding Dress Org) *(White Wild Force Ranger uses claws to slashes Fragra on the face) *'Fragra': That hurt! *'Beevil': Fragra! *'Fragra': Oh no! *'Blue Wind Ranger': It suits you, Fragra! *'White Wild Force Ranger': White Tiger Baton! *(White Wild Force Ranger slashes Wedding Dress Org) *'Blue Wind Ranger': Hurricane Slash! *(Blue Wind Ranger slashes Fragra and Beevil) *(Navy Thunder Ranger and Zurgane are fighting each other) *'Blue Wild Force Ranger': Blue Shark Fighting Fins! *(Blue Wild Force Ranger slashes Zurgane) *'Zurgane': Damn you! *'Navy Thunder Ranger': Navy Antler! *(Navy Thunder Ranger attacks Zurgane) *(Black Wild Force Ranger punches Shumazu) *'Black Wild Force Ranger': Dosukoi! *(Black Wild Force Ranger punches Shumazu) *(Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode slashes Shumazu) *'Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode': Fire Sword! *(Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode uses Fire Sword to attack Shumazu) *'Green Samurai Ranger Super Samuari Mode': Now! *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Say your prayers! *'Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode': Thousand Knock! *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Laser Pool! Lunar Break! *(Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode and Lunar Wild Force Ranger wipes Zurgane, Motodrone, Shumazu, Beevil and Fragra out of the picture) *'Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode': Yeah! *(Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode and Lunar Wild Force Ranger shake hands) *'Wind Rangers': Hurricane! *(Wind Rangers slashes Choobozu) *'Red Wild Force Ranger and Red Wind Ranger': Finish them! *'Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Thunderstorm Cannon! *'Wild Force Rangers': Jungle Sword! *'Choobozu': What the!? *'Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Fire! *'Wild Force Rangers': Jungle Sword, Savage Slash! *(Wind Rangers, Thunder Rangers and Wild Force Rangers attacks Toy Cog, Wedding Dress Org and Choobozu) *'Red Wind Ranger': Say! *'Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Bye-bye! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Take that! *'Toy Org': Even though we managed to survive this long... *'Wedding Dress Org': Toy Cog! We'll be together in the afterlife, won't we? *'Choobozu': Choobo, my big bro! Give me strength! *(Toy Org and Wedding Dress Org are wiped out of the picture) *'Choobozu': I'm not done yet! Cosmic Ninja Art! Art of Resurrecting Ninja Commanders! *(Choobozu summons Madtropolis, Bopp-a-roo and Super Toxipod) *'Wild Force Rangers': Wildzords, descend! *'Ninja Rangers': Zords, descend! *(Ninja Rangers' Zords arrives) *'Wild Force Rangers': Wildzords, combine! *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Predazord, awaken! *'Wild Force Rangers': Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode! *'Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode': Samurai Star Megazord! *'Thunder Rangers': Thunder Megazord! *'Wind Rangers': Storm Megazord! *'Choobozu': Get them! *'Red Wind Ranger': Everyone, let's go! *'All': Right! *(Predazord, Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode, Samurai Star Megazord, Thunder Megazord, Storm Megazord, Choobozu, Madtropolis, Bopp-a-roo and Super Toxipod are fighting each other) *'Green Samurai Ranger': Ninja Art! Sky Ripper! *(Samurai Star Chopper attacks Madtropolis) *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Revolver Panel! *(Predazord stings Super Toxipod) *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Wild Force, now! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Alright! *'Wild Force Rangers': Pachyderm Crusher! *(Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode slashes Bopp-a-roo) *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Predazord Shoot! *(Predazord shooys Bopp-a-roo) *(Bopp-a-roo is defeated) *'Thunder Rangers': Spin Blade! *(Thunder Megazord slashes Choobozu) *'Choobozu': Damn you! I'll use my last resort in this case! Cosmic Ninja Art! Art of Summoning my Big Brother's Spirit! *(Choobozu summons Choobo) *'Red Wind Ranger': Choobo! *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': It can't be! *'Red Wind Ranger': Guys! Let's combine! *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Right. *'Both': Lock and Drop! *'Minizord': We cannot let the Wild Force down. Thunderstorm Megazord, formation! *(Thunder Megazord and Storm Megazord combine into Thunderstorm Megazord) *'Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': Thunderstorm Megazord! *(Thunderstorm Megazord punches Choobo) *(Choobo is defeated) *'Choobozu': Choobo! How could this have happen!? Why you... I have an idea! You two join with me! Lend me your strength! *'Red Wind Ranger': That's some awful energy! *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Here it comes! *(They shoots Predazord, Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode, Thunderstorm Megazord ans Samurai Star Megazord) *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Is everyone okay? *'Navy Thunder Ranger': Yeah, somehow. *'Blue Wind Ranger': I'm fine. *'Yellow Wind Ranger': I'm still alive. Shane! *'Red Wind Ranger': I'm fine, I'm fine. It's nothing. *'Choobozu': How was that? *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Thunderstorm Megazord is in trouble! *'Black Wild Force Ranger': But Bison Zord can't move! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Okay. Kongazord Striker! *'Red Lion Wildzord': (Roars) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Hmm? *'Red Lion Wildzord': (Roars) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': What? Alright, got it! *'Red Wind Ranger': What do we do? *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Red Wind Ranger! *'Red Wind Ranger': Red Wild Force Ranger? *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Use the Wildzords as Thunderstorm Megazord's arms! *'Red Wind Ranger': Is that possible? *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Trust in the Wild Zords! *'Red Wind Ranger': I see. We can't do anything we give up! I'll never give up! *'Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers': By doing that, then we'll be victorious! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Yeah. Wild Zords, combine! *(Blue Shark Wildzord, White Tiger Wildzord, Elephant Wildzord and Thunderstorm Megazord combine into Thunderstorm Megazord Sword and Shield Mode) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': It worked! *'Red Wind Ranger': Alright! *'Red Wild Force Ranger and Red Wind Ranger': Thunderstorm Megazord Sword and Shield Mode! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Thunderstorm Megazord Sword and Shield Mode! *'Red Wind Ranger': Final Strike! *(Thunderstorm Megazord Sword and Shield Mode slashes Madtropolis and Super Toxipod) *(Madtropolis and Super Toxipod are defeated) *'Choobozu': They did it again! *'Red Wind Ranger': The Wildzords' strength is amazing! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Yeah. *'Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode': Everyone! Let's combine and finish this! *'Red Wind Ranger': 'Kay! *(Thunderstorm Megazord, Blue Shark Wildzord and White Tiger Wildzord are decombine) *'Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode': Samurai Storm Formation! *(Samurai Star Chopper and Thunderstorm Megazord combine into Samurai Thunderstorm Megazord) *'Wild Force Rangers and Ninja Rangers': Samurai Thunderstorm Megazord! *'Choobozu': What? That's nothing to me! *'Red Lion Wildzord': (Roars) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': The Wildzords will help out too! *'Red Wind Ranger': Alright! Let's go, everyone! *'All': Okay! Wild Ninja Attack! *(Samurai Thunderstorm Megazord shoots Choobozu) *(Choobozu is defeated) *'Red Wild Force Ranger and Red Wind Ranger': Alright! *'Red Wind Ranger': Yay! *'White Wild Force Ranger and Blue Wind Ranger': We did it! *'Yellow Wild Force Ranger and Yellow Wind Ranger': Alright! *'Black Wild Force Ranger and Crimson Thunder Ranger': Alright. *'Blue Wild Force Ranger': We did it, Blake! *'Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode': Well how about that! Hey! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': From now on, keep getting pumped up to defend peace on Earth. Red Wind Ranger. *'Red Wind Ranger': Just leave it to me, Red Wild Force Ranger! No. Cole. *(Red Wild Force Ranger and Red Wind Ranger shake hands) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Good luck! Sorry! Excuse me! *(With Wendy) *'Wendy': Eeewk!!!! *'Shadow Black Widow': Do you finally get it? *'Wendy': There's no way you'll ever be able to win... *'Shadow Black Widow': Not a chance. *'Wendy': Guh!! Gah!! Guh!! *'Shadow Black Widow': Take this!! and this! and this! and... this!!!! *'Wendy': Guh!! Hyah!!!! Uwahhh!!!! Hah! Hah! Ugh... hah! hah! *'Shadow Black Widow': I just don't get you... *'Wendy': I pity you... *'Shadow Black Widow': What's the point of fighting so hard for other people? *'Wendy': I can't believe you no feelings for anyone but yourself... *'Shadow Black Widow': What's that mean...? Those eyes... They're really getting on my nerves... I've got an idea... *'Wendy': Ugh!! *'Shadow Black Widow': Why don't I just teach you all about it? About the joys of dark power... *'Wendy': Ah... Ugh... *'Shadow Black Widow': You'll be the copy and I will be the original... *(Shadow Black Widow kiss Wendy on the lips) *'Wendy': (Thoughts) Wh... what is she...? Guh! Ah! Wh... What is this? All of a sudden my body feels so..! *'Shadow Black Widow': Hah! *'Wendy': (Mind Control) Hah! *'Shadow Black Widow': Well? I just poured a small amount of dark power inside you... How did you like the taste? *'Wendy': (Mind Control) Ah... Ahhh... My body is... *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh Heh... looks like you enjoyed it quite a bit huh...? *'Wendy': (Thoughts) Oh... oh, no... M... My head feels so... fuzzy... *'Shadow Black Widow': Well then, It's time to pour plenty more inside you. Take this!!! *'Wendy': Ahhh!! *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh... Heh... try to enjoy it alright? *'Wendy': No!! Hah! Ahhn!! Ah!! Ahhh! Don't!! No!! Wait!!! Ahhhh!!! It's so thick!!! STOP IT! I can't take it... Nngh!! Hahhh!!! I... I can't take it any second longer... *'Shadow Black Widow': I can't believe you haven't given in, yet... Just as you'd expect from a soldier of light... But... will you be able to resist this? *'Wendy': Huh!!? No!! Not there!!! Don't!!! Ahhh! Ahhn! Ahhn! Eek!!? Ahhh!! My Breasts! *'Shadow Black Widow': With this... From this point forward the preparations are complete... your heart will be a prisioner to be darkness. *'Wendy': Ahhhhh! Ahhn!! You're breaking me apart! I... I don't want to give in... No more! Ahhh! I can;t lose... I can't lose... I can't lose... obey... I can't lose... I can't lose... obey the darkness... I can't... lose... obey... Ah! ah... offer up your body... my head... I'm going to faint... Ah... *'Shadow Black Widow': Welcome... to the world of darkness... *(Wendy transform into Shadow Wendy) *'Shadow Wendy': Ahah! So good! Ahah hah! Obey the darkness... Yes... I will obey... My body's is all yours master down... I offer it all to you... Please bathe me in darkness... I live to serve you, Master Widow... obeying your every command gives me such pleasure... Ahah... Please give me any command that you desire... I'm being wrapped up in darkness... Pledge your loyalty to the darkness and accept your baptism... Yes... ahhh... as you command... it feels so good... I'm... anincarnation of darkness... I will obey any command that you give me, Master Widow... I am your obedient servant... *'Shadow Black Widow': Now... accept it... your baptism of darkness... *'Shadow Wendy': Ahhhhh! I'm cumming! *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh heh... Hello there... My cute little... Shadow Wendy. *(Jane arrives) *'Jane': You...!! Why are you here!? Where's Wendy? *'Shadow Black Widow': Would you like to know? Heh heh... I'll tell you... *(Shadow Wendy arrives) *'Jane': Ah... It can't be... WENDY!!! *'Shadow Black Widow': Now, Shadow Wendy... dispose of her... *'Shadow Wendy': Understood, Shadow Black Widow. *'Jane': What are you saying!? Snap out of it, Wendy!! *'Shadow Wendy': My name is Shadow Wendy... one of Master Widow's obedient servants... *'Jane': What in the world happened to you!? get a hold of yourself, Wendy!! *'Shadow Wendy': Master Widow's enemies... are my Enemies!!! *'Jane': Uwahhh!!! *'Chestnut': Look forward to Part 2! *be continued... Trivia *Mordecai gives Zim's Gang a Physics Guns and a Lightsabers. Physics Gun.jpg Lightsabers by ruthborn.jpg|Zim's Gang's Lightsabers Gallery Tumblr na1jz9W7aQ1s5uxaeo9 1280.png 800full-ninpuu-sentai-hurricaneger-vs-gaoranger-screenshot.jpg Tumblr na1jz9W7aQ1s5uxaeo10 1280.png 6 Rangers.jpg Tumblr na1jz9W7aQ1s5uxaeo4 1280.png 12 Rangers.jpg 12 Rangers 2.jpg 12 Rangers 2.jpg Blasters.jpg Motodrone.jpg Cycles.jpg Staff.jpg Cue.jpg Normal DSC00234.JPG Zurgane, Blue.jpg Green, Shimazu.jpg Tumblr na1k433ii21s5uxaeo1 1280.png Tumblr na1k433ii21s5uxaeo2 500.png Thunderstorm.jpg Jungle Sword.jpg 580full-ninpuu-sentai-hurricaneger-vs-gaoranger-screenshot (2).jpg 3 Monsters, Choobozu.jpg T02200165 0480036010436867602.jpg Ninja Storm.jpg Megazord with Sword.jpg Megazord with Blade.jpg Samurai Star Megazord.jpg Sword and Shield.jpg Predazord.jpg Toxipod vs Predazord.jpg Choobo.jpg 580full-ninpuu-sentai-hurricaneger-vs-gaoranger-screenshot (3).jpg 580full-ninpuu-sentai-hurricaneger-vs-gaoranger-screenshot.jpg Thunderstorm Megazord.jpg Reds in Cockpit.jpg Tumblr na1kbcaNg91s5uxaeo2 1280.png Tumblr na1kbcaNg91s5uxaeo3 1280.png Tumblr na1kbcaNg91s5uxaeo4 1280.png 640full-ninpuu-sentai-hurricaneger-vs-gaoranger-screenshot.jpg Tumblr na1kbcaNg91s5uxaeo5 1280.png Tumblr na1kbcaNg91s5uxaeo6 1280.png Tumblr na1kbcaNg91s5uxaeo1 1280.png Thunderstorm Sword and Shield.jpg Thunderstorm Sword and Shield 2.jpg 2 Rangers in Cockpit.jpg Blue, Navy.jpg Black, Crimson.jpg Yellow, Yellow.jpg White, Blue.jpg Samurai Thunderstorm.jpg Samurai Thunderstorm 2.jpg T02200165 0480036010436867608.jpg Tumblr na1kkcklYA1s5uxaeo1 1280.png Tumblr na1kqgoyQu1s5uxaeo3 1280.png Tumblr na1kqgoyQu1s5uxaeo4 1280.png Tumblr na1kqgoyQu1s5uxaeo1 1280.png Tumblr na1kqgoyQu1s5uxaeo2 1280.png Tumblr na1kqgoyQu1s5uxaeo6 1280.png 580full-ninpuu-sentai-hurricaneger-vs-gaoranger-screenshot (4).jpg 512full-ninpuu-sentai-hurricaneger-vs-gaoranger-screenshot.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Specials on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited